


interactions

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: In where Kageyama gets tired of staring at the blank screen and finally texts his boyfriend.





	interactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkisseskenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/gifts).



Tobio sighs through his nose and grabs his phone to stare at the screen that had lit up. Hinata had texted again. 

 **Boke** : Kageyama! Are you awake? 

 _You_ : Now I am. What do you want? 

 **Boke** : Yachi wants to know if you and Tsukki are coming to the game tomorrow. 

 _You_ : I'll ask him.

 **Boke** : Okay!

Tobio sighs again and closes Hinata's messages and opens up the one that read 'Kei'. He stares at the blank screen and finally types something in. 

 _You_ : Oi. We going to the game tomorrow?

Tobio lays for a few minutes before dropping his phone and turning away. It vibrates a second after. 

 **Kei** : Took you long enough to text me. 

 **Kei** : Cat got your tongue? 

 _You_ : I'm going to drown you in a river. 

 **Kei** : Kinky. 

Tobio stares at the screen, face flush and sends an emoji. 

 **Kei** : Don't roll your eyes at me. 

 _You_ : Our entire interactions have me rolling my eyes. 

 **Kei** : You're a punk ass, you know that? 

 _You_ : You're dating this punk ass.

 **Kei** : Thank God. I don't think anybody else would be able to handle the King. 

 _You_ : Told you to stop calling me that. 

 _You_ : Are we going to the game or not? 

 **Kei** : Depends. 

 _You_ : On what? 

 **Kei** : If you give me a kiss.

Tobio stares at the words and shoots back the first thing that comes to mind. 

 _You_ : Fuck no. 

 _You_ : That'll be like kissing a frog. 

 **Kei** : Just one kiss and I'm your Prince. 

 _You_ : Why am I dating you. 

 **Kei** : Because you love me. 

 _You_ : Questionable. 

 **Kei** : Is not. 

 **Kei** : Don't lie. I know you do. 

Tobio rolls his eyes and smiles. He closes the messages and opens the one to Hinata. 

 _You_ : We're going. 

 **Boke** : Yay!

Hinata sent an onslaught of emojis that Tobio didn't bother to read. He goes back to Kei's messages. 

 _You_ : Night asshole. 

 **Kei** : Love you too.

Tobio smiles and turns his phone off, before putting it down and sighing. ' _Love you too, you punk ass._ '


End file.
